The New Adventures of the IJLSA: The Reality Show
The New Adventures of the IJLSA: The Reality Show is the seventh episode of SpongeBob SquarePants: The Reality Show, and the tenth episode of The New Adventures of the IJLSA. 'Plot' The leader of U.L.T.R.A.E.V.I.L. plans to to take over the IJLSA's dimension by traveling across other dimensions gathering foe's. When he arrives in SpongeBob SquarePants: The Reality Show's dimension he realizes that the IJLSA doesn't exist there, so he plan's to take over. The two show's must join forces to stop U.L.T.R.A.E.V.I.L. 'Transcript' Setting: SpongeBob's Backyard TRS SpongeBob: Last time on SpongeBob SquarePants: The Reality Show, our contestants were stranded alone in the middle of the Bermuda Triangle, and were forced to depend on one another for survival! They faced monstrous creatures, even seaquakes, but in the end the Flying Dutchman lost the competition for the Jellyfish! With a surprise twist all of the contestants returned! Sadly the Flying Dutchman's actions are exactly what got him eliminated! Who will join him this week? What brutal challenge awaits our contestants? All these questions and much more will be answered tonight on SpongeBob SquarePants: The Reality Show! Theme Setting: Chum Bucket Dimension Leader: Finally, my device is complete! IJLSA Plankton: I'm honored to be standing in your presence, sir! Leader: We are one step away from complete domination! Commence the master plan, but first bring me the IJLSA! Setting: Monster Infested Trench Dimension appears TRS Squilliam: '''bus limping Why does being famous have to hurt so much? '''TRS Patrick: bus in wheelchair The agony! TRS SpongeBob: '''What happened to you guys? '''TRS Larry the Lobster: the bus on crutches Fans! That's what happened! Those animals will do anything for an autograph! TRS SpongeBob: Glad to see all of your smiling faces here today! the frowning contestants moaning in agony Forget what I just said. In today's competition both teams will be... trench diving! TRS Squidward: Oh, great. Setting: '''IJLSA Secret Base Dimension '''IJLSA SpongeBob: '''Well, after what just happened to us what can we do now. '''IJLSA Patrick: Well, we didn't lose we just- IJLSA Squidward: Lost. IJLSA SpongeBob: '''Don't you guys see what their doing? This is exactly what they want! We can't give up! This is everything we've trained for! '''IJLLSA Sandy: He's right! They want us to give u- turns on Chief: Our sourced last found Man Ray downtown, playing "Ding Dong Ditch!" You need to put a stop to his madness! IJLSA SpongeBob: We're on it Chief! IJLSA, away! IJLSA report downtown Setting: Chum Bucket Dimension Leader: '''Phase two of the master plan is in progress! Those fools have fallen right into our trap! Little did they know, that bye Man Ray's side is an entire army of U.L.T.R.A.E.V.I.L. robots! '''IJLSA Plankton: May I have the honor of viewing the termination of our arch rivalry? Leader: 'Don't worry, they aren't powerful enough to stop the IJLSA! They are simply a distraction, so that the IJLSA will not have time to foil our plans! '''IJLSA Plankton: '''Brilliant plan, master. '''Leader: ''Oh, my fellow companion, the master plan has nearly began! Setting: Monster Infested Trench Dimension TRS Mermaid Man: the endless drop in front of him On second thought, I'm not so sure about this! TRS Pearl: Come on, don't wimp out on us! TRS Man Ray: '''What are you doing? He's not even on our team! '''TRS Pearl: I know, but I just really want to see someone jump! TRS Mermaid Man: '''If I survive this- '''TRS Mrs. Puff: Mermaid Man off the trench TRS Mermaid Man: Ah! to the bottom TRS SpongeBob: '''Congratulations, to the Jellyfish for scoring their first point of the competition! begin cheering '''Setting: Downtown Dimension IJLSA Man Ray: a door bell IJLSA Citizen: the door Hello? IJLSA Man Ray: '''in the bushes '''IJLSA Citizen: '''Kids! '''IJLSA Sandy: at the doorstep Didn't your mother ever teach you right from wrong? IJLSA Man Ray: laughing evilly IJLSA Squidward: Huh? of U.L.T.R.A.E.V.I.L. robots appear IJLSA Man Ray: We've got you trapped now! Setting: '''Monster Infested Trench Dimension '''TRS Karen: I'm not so sure about this! the trench below TRS Barnacle Boy: Don't be a baby, Karen! TRS Karen: '''If it's so easy, why aren't you the one jumping? '''TRS Barnacle Boy: '''Well... I'm... allergic to jumping! Yeah, that's it! '''TRS Karen: That's what I thought! It's now or never! off the trench Ah! TRS SpongeBob: Congratulations, to the Krabby Patties for scoring their first point of the competition! Setting: Chum Bucket Dimension IJLSA Patrick: '''Help! '''Leader: Screaming will not do any good! Once phase three of the master plan is in progress there will be no stopping U.L.T.R.A.E.V.I.L.! IJLSA SpongeBob: '''The master plan? '''Leader: '''That's right! Once complete, this device will allow me to travel between dimensions, in order for me to gather a team of of the biggest, baddest, foe's that this ocean has ever seen! Now that the IJLSA has been captured no one can stop me! evilly '''IJLSA Sandy: '''You'll never get away with this! '''Leader: I already have! Who's left to stop me? The IJLSA? Oh, that's right I've already captured them! Setting: '''Monster Infested Trench '''TRS Patrick: '''You can do this! You can do this! You can do this! one of his eyes to view the endless drop Ah! '''TRS Mr. Krabs: Hurry up, we don't have all day! TRS Patrick: Well, excuse me for taking my time! off of trench Ah! TRS Plankton: It's about time! TRS SpongeBob: Congratulations, to the Jellyfish for scoring yet another point in today's competition! Next up will be Sandy, representing the Krabby Patties! TRS Sandy: 'Piece of cake! knuckles Wish me luck! off trench '''TRS SpongeBob: ''Is that it? She didn't even hesitate! Congratulations, to the Krabby Patties for scoring their second point in today's competition! Setting: Chum Bucket Dimension Leader: machine I would love to stay and chat, but I've got a world to take over! bye at IJLSA and enters the portal with Plankton IJLSA SpongeBob: No! Setting: Bucket of Evil Leader Plankton: into giant monitor Anyone who catches the Black Sponge will get a one hundred dollar reward! Leader: '''dimension I'm here to take over this retchid dimension! '''Leader Plankton: '''This one's taken! Get your own! '''Leader: Sorry! dimension travels through many dimensions in the form of a montage Setting: Monster Infested Trench Dimension TRS Squidward: '''the endless pit below I don't know abou- '''Leader: dimension with Plankton I, the leader of U.L.T.R.A.E.V.I.L. am here looking for top notch foe's to assist me in world domination! TRS Squidward: U.L.T.R.A. what? stands motionless Leader: '''Well, this is awkward. throat What? No, cry for help? No, call in the IJLSA? Nothing? '''TRS Mr. Krabs: What's the IJLSA? TRS SpongeBob: 'You don't know what the IJLSA is? Their only the coolest superheroes ever! '''TRS Squidward: 'Whispers This guy is nuts. '''Leader: Laugh while you can, but I will destroy you! towards Bikini Bottom Setting: '''Chum Bucket Dimension '''IJLSA Patrick: '''I think I can grab the key. arm and grabs the key Got it! '''Robot: '''Alert! Escape in progress! '''IJLSA Sandy: Um, Patrick! Try not to yell next time! IJLSA SpongeBob: Hurry, unlock the cage! IJLSA Patrick: the cage and ties the robots together with his elastic arms IJLSA Squidward: the robot's with magma IJLSA SpongeBob: the robot's with his super speed, causing them to blow up IJLSA Sandy: '''the remaining parts Well, what are we waiting for? We've got a Leader to catch! travel through dimensions in the form of a montage as well '''Setting: Monster Infested Trench Dimension IJLSA Squidward: '''at TRS Squidward Why, aren't you handsome! '''TRS Squidward: '''Right back at you! '''IJLSA Sandy: We don't have time for this! IJLSA SpongeBob: We have to find the Leader! TRS Squidward: 'Looks like this "Leader" guy isn't the only crazy person. '''IJLSA SpongeBob: ''Wait, you know the Leader? TRS SpongeBob: '''Yeah, he came and talked about some "IJLSA" nonsense and ran off. '''IJLSA SpongeBob: He's planning something big! Which way did he go? TRS Larry the Lobster: He's headed strait for Bikini Bottom! IJLSA Sandy: '''We have to stop him! '''TRS SpongeBob: We'll help! This will totally raise our ratings! IJLSA SpongeBob: You can come, but I will not guaruntee your survival. TRS SpongeBob: On second thought- TRS Sandy: SpongeBob's mouth We're coming! Setting: Streets of Bikini Bottom Dimension Leader: '''Call me a nut, will they! Well, I'll show them all! They'll be the first that I enslave! '''IJLSA SpongeBob: '''Not so fast, Leader! '''Leader: Huh? You! How did you escape? No matter, I still have the advantage! While you were sidetracked I gathered a group of the toughest foe's across four dimensions! May I introduce to you... Dirty Bubble, Atomic Flounder, Sinister Slug, and Jumbo Shrimp! Give up now, while you still have your dignity! TRS Patrick: '''Ha, the jokes on you! I lost my dignity a long time ago! '''TRS Sandy: Really, Patrick? TRS Patrick: What? Leader: Any last words? IJLSA Squidward: Yeah, catch! Krakatoa! Leader with magma Leader: '''Strike one! '''IJLSA Squidward: '''What? It didn't leave a scratch on him! '''IJLSA SpongeBob: You may be able to endure his magma, but what about this?! Leader at full speed Leader: Strike two! IJLSA SpongeBob: '''Nothing? '''IJLSA Patrick: arms as a slingshot to throw a boat at Leader Leader: the boat Strike three, and your out! everyone with the Dimension machine Setting: '''Random Dimension '''IJLSA Sandy: Huh? Where are we? TRS Larry the Lobster: I don't know. TRS Barnacle Boy: We need to get back to our own dimension! TRS Mrs. Puff: I knew that we shouldn't have tagged along with them! TRS Sandy: We can use this as an advantage! This gives us plenty of time to practice! Look at us back there, we didn't even put a scratch on them! characters go through a training montage TRS Sandy: '''Now, let's see how much we've improved! SpongeBob run across this entire dimension as fast as you can! Ready, set, go! Well? Why are you just standing there? Run across the entire dimension! '''IJLSA SpongeBob: I already have five times. TRS Sandy: See? You've improved. Squidward, blast that target! Concentrate on it! Don't get distracted! IJLSA Squidward: Krakatoa! '''target with magma '''TRS Sandy: at the completely destroyed target See? You've improved! IJLSA Squidward: 'Laughs I guess your right. This still doesn't help the fact that we're trapped in another dimension, and have no way to get back! It's not like we could just build another dimension traveling machine! It would take fore- '''TRS Sandy: 'throat 'IJLSA Squidward: ''Huh? that Sandy built another dimension machine How did you do that? TRS Sandy: '''Never doubt a scientist! everyone back to the TRS dimension '''Setting: Streets of Bikini Bottom Dimension TRS Pearl: giant statues of Leader everywhere, and that all the citizens of Bikini Bottom have been enslaved What happened to this place? IJLSA Sandy: We traveled through space and time, for all we know we could have been gone for over an entire Earth year. IJLSA SpongeBob: We've lost. to his knees It's all over. U.L.T.R.A.E.V.I.L. won. TRS Karen:'' They may have taken over for now, but we can still put a stop to this! '''IJLSA SpongeBob: '''It's no use. If we fight them, chances are the battle will end just like the first one. '''TRS Mr. Krabs:' Look at ourselves! One small set back and we've already given up! We didn't come this far to just give up! What about the rest of Bikini Bottom? We can't leave them like this! IJLSA SpongeBob: '''You're right! back up Let's do this! '''Setting: '''Chum Bucket Dimension '''Leader: '''Something's not right. '''IJLSA Plankton: What is it master? Leader: I feel a disturbance. Turn on the security grid. IJLSA Plankton: Yes, sir. on security grid Leader: the footage on a giant monitor No. It's... it's impossible! The IJLSA have returned! IJLSA Plankton: Gasps It can't be. Leader: It was only a matter of time before they found their way back. Setting: Streets of Bikini Bottom Dimension IJLSA SpongeBob: Here's the plan, we'll go in the front entrance, then comes the most important part... we wing it! TRS Patrick: '''Laughs Wait, you're serious? '''IJLSA SpongeBob: '''Yes, I'm serious. Do you remember what Mermaid Man told us? He thought that we were failures. Look how far we've come since then. We were rookies then, but now the fait of the world is in our hands. It's up to us. out his hand Hands in. put's their hand's in '''IJLSA SpongeBob: Let's do this! Setting: Chum Bucket Dimension Leader: '''We won before, and we're going to do it again! busts down the front door '''TRS Karen: You're going down- how greatly they are out-numbered music plays in the background Leader: Face it! Your out- music get's louder Leader: '''What did I tell you about playing that blasted music when I'm giving an evil speech? '''IJLSA Plankton: Sorry. off stereo Leader: Where was I? Oh, right. Face it! You're out-numbered! TRS Larry the Lobster: We may be out-numbered, but your shoes untied! Leader: What? at his untied shoe This was supposed to be my big moment! over to tie his shoe IJLSA SpongeBob: '''What happened to you, Leader? Now your twice as ugly. '''Leader: I lot can happen in five years. TRS Barnacle Boy: So, that's how long we were gone! Leader: Indeed. IJLSA SpongeBob: Now! IJLSA Squidward: Krakatoa! Leader with magma Leader: '''Ah! What? That actually hurt! '''IJLSA SpongeBob: at leader at full speed Leader: Ah! breaks No! smoke rising from the ground is covering Leader's face IJLSA Patrick: '''Step out of the shadows, and show us who you really are! '''Leader: If you insist. his cloak IJLSA SpongeBob: No. It can't be. How could you... Gary! Leader: Actually it was quite easy. You see I used this voice changer, so I could appear to be speaking- TRS SpongeBob: 'I don't think that's what he means. '''Leader: '''Never the less, I'm still going to win this battle if it's the last thing I do! '''TRS SpongeBob: '''That's not going to happen! '''IJLSA Patrick: ''his elastic arms everywhere, crushing the U.L.T.R.A.E.V.I.L. robots TRS Sandy: chops the rest of the robots in half TRS Larry the Lobster: '''the Atomic Flounder '''IJLSA SpongeBob: across the room at full speed, knocking the rest of the thugs unconcious Leader: 'This isn't over yet! towards the dimension machine '''IJLSA SpongeBob: '''Oh, no you don't! the dimension machine and points it at Leader '''Leader: '''Go ahead, finish me off. I deserve this at least. series of flashbacks are shown of SpongeBob's greatest moments with Gary while sad music is playing '''IJLSA SpongeBob: '''You may be evil, but your still my Gary. I can't strand you in the middle of another dimension all alone. the dimension machine aside '''Leader: 'evilly '''TRS SpongeBob: '''But I can! Leader with dimension machine He may have been your Gary, but he was going to do the same to you, without second thoughts. '''IJLSA SpongeBob: I guess that's it. If you wouldn't mind sending us back to our dimension now. TRS SpongeBob: '''Sure thing. the IJLSA back to their dimension, with the dimension machine '''TRS Sandy: up to SpongeBob It was for his own good. TRS Patrick: 'What are we going to do now? They practically destroyed Bikini Bottom! We would need a time machine to fix all of this! Where are we going to get- '''TRS Sandy: ''What did I tell you about doubting a scientist? TRS Patrick: 'Huh? that Sandy has built a time machine '''TRS ''Sandy:'' How about we go back five years? '''TRS Squilliam:' For once, I agree with you. TRS Sandy: everyone back in time five years Setting: SpongeBob's Backyard Dimension TRS SpongeBob: '''Well, there's only one thing left to do. throat Thank you for joining me here today for yet another elimination ceremony! Considering the fact that neither team won today's competition, anyone can be eliminated! The votes are in! The next contestant to be eliminated from SpongeBob SquarePants: The Reality Show is... Mr. Krabs! '''TRS Mr. Krabs: What? After all I've been through today! TRS SpongeBob: Fred? TRS Fred: Yes, sir! Mr. Krabs away TRS Mr. Krabs: '''No! '''Setting: '''SpongeBob's Living Room Dimension '''TRS SpongeBob: You'll never turn evil like that other snail will you, Gary? TRS Gary: '''Meow. '''TRS SpongeBob: I really hope that's a, no. Setting: IJLSA Secret Base enter the dimension IJLSA SpongeBob: Finally, everything's back to normal. IJLSA Patrick: Almost everything. IJLSA Squidward: '''Yeah, we're still five years into the future. '''IJLSA Sandy: Leave that to me. a time machine and sends IJLSA back in time five years turns on Chief: '''Our sources tell us that the Dirty Bubble is causing mischief at the Bikini Bottom Bank! It's up to you to put a stop to his mayhem! '''IJLSA SpongeBob: '''We're on it Chief! the Chief '''French Narrator: Epilogue Setting: Downtown Bikini Bottom Alley Dimension Leader: You may have won today IJLSA, but there's always a tomorrow! evilly The End 'Trivia' *Leader of U.L.T.R.A.E.V.I.L. is revealed. *Mr. Krabs is eliminated. *This is the first crossover for both series. Did You Enjoy This Episode Yes Sort of No Category:SpongeBob SquarePants: The Reality Show Season One Category:SpongeBob SquarePants: The Reality Show Episodes Category:The New Adventures of the IJLSA Category:The New Adventures of the IJLSA Season 2 episodes Category:The New Adventures of the IJLSA episodes Category:Episodes Category:Specials Category:Comedy Category:2012 Category:Dillon9988 Category:Transcripts Category:Episode Transcripts